La Cérémonie d'Accompagnement
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Crossover, c'est vite dit... Albafica est un Invoqueur et doit danser pour envoyer à Elysion les âmes de ceux qui ont été tués par Sin.


Oui, j'ai eu une petite inspiration en jouant à Final Fantasy X et je me suis mise à imaginer Albafica à la place de Yuna...

En silence, Minos avance sur le ponton en bois. Tout autour de lui, ce n'est que misères, pleurs et plaintes. Les habitants du village commencent déjà à reconstruire ce qu'ils peuvent après le désastre du début d'après-midi. Le cœur serré, il rejoint lentement le groupe de Gardiens en songeant qu'il n'a plus qu'eux à présent. Eux et Albafica. L'Invoqueur doit effectuer une cérémonie mais personne n'a pris la peine de vouloir expliquer à Minos de quoi il s'agissait, comme pour tout le reste, les gens estiment qu'il ne peut pas avoir oublié une chose aussi importante. Ou alors, ils sont déjà trop accaparés par le souci d'avoir un toit sur la tête et de réunir leur famille avant la nuit. Tout en avançant, il jette un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Le soleil se couche sur la mer méditerranée, sur la plage Albafica échange gravement quelques mots avec différentes familles et les quelques survivants attendent apparemment qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Minos se résigne à rejoindre Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier, les bras croisés et un peu à l'écart des autres, surveille Albafica du coin de l'œil. Il n'a pas vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter, les habitants du village sont soulagés d'être devant l'Ivoqueur, ils sont loin d'être hystériques et de se jeter sur Albafica.

- Excuse-moi, marmonne Minos, mais c'est quoi cette cérémonie ? Qui est accompagné et où ?

Le Gardien soupire d'un air vaguement ennuyé et tourne ses yeux dorés vers lui :

- Les morts ont besoin d'être guidés.

Guère avancé, Minos regarde en direction de l'Invoqueur en se demandant quel est son rôle exactement. Heureusement pour lui, devinant qu'il ne comprend toujours pas, Rhadamanthe continue en croisant les bras sur le torse :

- Les Morts refusent de quitter ce monde, ils n'acceptent pas leur sort. Ils aimeraient vivre plus longtemps et envient ceux qui en ont la chance.

- Ils sont… jaloux des vivants ? s'enquiert Minos en observant les habitants s'aligner sur la plage en jetant des coups d'œil à l'Invoqueur qui leur adresse des doux sourires rassurants.

D'autres remercient Albafica de sa présence en faisant le geste de la prière adressée à Zeus.

- Ce sentiment se transforme en colère et en haine. Ces âmes restées sur Spira se changent alors en monstres et s'attaquent aux vivants.

Minos reporte son attention sur son interlocuteur, surpris et presque blasé d'entendre encore une fois des explications sur des évènements qui semblent si naturels et normaux ici alors qu'ils n'existaient même pas chez lui.

- Cette cérémonie les envoie à Elysion où elles pourront reposer en paix.

- Et c'est aux Invoqueurs de faire ça… ? hasarde Minos.

Rhadamanthe hoche la tête et la détourne ensuite, signifiant que la discussion est close pour le moment et reporte son attention sur Albafica. Celui-ci fait une nouvelle fois le geste de la prière devant un vieil homme qui semble rassuré, avant de s'avancer le long du ponton en bois où des barques étaient accrochées avant l'attaque de Sin.

Le silence se fait au bord de l'eau. Sans bruit, Albafica défait ses sandales de cordes et les abandonne sur les planches mouillées. Il attrape d'une main légère le Trident que Kanon lui tend et continue d'avancer. Ses pieds délicats et sans défaut se posent sur l'eau. Avec la grâce aérienne d'un cygne, il avance sur la surface de l'onde colorée de rose, d'orange, de bleu et de violet sous le soleil couchant. Le bas de sa tunique ondule autour de ses chevilles lorsqu'il s'arrête après quelques pas.

Fasciné, Minos le regarde se mettre en mouvement. Le vent fait voleter les cheveux bleus qui caressent le visage de l'Invoqueur qui se met à danser. Tout en grâce et raffinement, il ploie en arrière, se déplace avec des pas léger, utilise le trident tantôt à une main, tantôt à deux. Devant l'astre solaire, il devient parfois simple ombre chinoise en mouvement. Ses pieds font jaillir des petites gouttelettes d'eau argentés à chacun de ses déplacements. Bientôt, des sphères lumineuses sortent de l'eau jonchée de débris et se mettent à le rejoindre. Les âmes des Morts. Soulagés, les habitants du village laissent libre cours à leur larmes de soulagement, certains se laissent tomber à genoux en sentant un poids alléger leurs épaules, d'autres regardent Albafica et refont le geste de la prière pour le bénir. Minos sent sa gorge se nouer devant la beauté de l'Invoqueur en pleine cérémonie si poignante. Debout entre des pétales de roses rouges qui flottent autour de lui, Albafica fait tourner son trident devant lui et attirent les âmes qui se rassemblent en cercle. Il tournoie ensuite sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, serein et concentré en même temps. Un geyser d'eau se forme sous lui, les sphères continuent de venir à sa rencontre et l'entourent tandis que l'Invoqueur s'élève sur son piédestal d'écume brillante. Tout en tournant, il donne également un large mouvement circulaire à son Trident qui envoie les âmes en direction du ciel où elles disparaissent une à une.

_L'espoir de Spira… Sans lui, tous ces gens auraient vécu dans la crainte du moment où des membres de leur famille reviendraient en monstre. Tout le monde compte sur lui pour vaincre Sin. _


End file.
